Only For You   SasuXSaku :
by Black.Angel97
Summary: My New little Chapter Story about the couple SasuSaku  I know i do alot of SasuSaku but they are my fave couple! Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Only For You

A SasuXSaku Story.

-YO! Teme, get your butt outta bed we have training! Don't wanna keep Sakura and Kakashi Sensei waiting do you?

-Shut Up Dobe! I'm coming already.

I lived with Naruto Uzumaki since my return to the Village. It's Annoying but it is the only place I can stay until my house is rebuilt...

As I dressed, I caught a glimpse of Team 7's old picture from when we were little. Kakashi in the bcck holding Naruto and I by the hair to keep us from killing each other. And then her... Sakura Haruno. She's been standing by me since the day Team 7 was formed until I left the Village to train with Orochimaru-sama. Ever since I returned, I don't think she knows to either trust me or hate me. All I can say is... I'm in Love with her.

Naruto and I headed out the door and walked towards the training grounds. The Leaf Village was quiet for 7 a.m.. Usually they're people running around with deliveries or repairs, or Mothers chasing their young ones. I found it was strange but then Naruto told me it was Sunday. Nobody is working, I felt dumb and very outsmarted.

When we reached the training grounds Sakura was sitting by the stream, the wind tossed her short pink hair a little I loved how it fell into place so perfectly.

-Hey Sakura! Naruto yelled across the clearing.

-Oh Hey Naruto... Sasuke... She stared at me with anger and a hint of sadness. I gave her a slight nod then turned to the sound of footsteps. Kakashi.

Morning Everyone. Today we are going to work on our weak points. Naruto, you come with me and Sasuke, you take Sakura and start to work on that.

-Right! We all said in unison.

I lead the way to a smaller clearing in the woods, I knew this place well because we used this place for close combat. I felt Sakura's tensity behind me. I turned my head to look over my shoulder at her.

-Scared Pinky?

-In your dreams.

A grin grew across my face and I felt a sense of competition surge through me.

-Alright, how bout a sparing match?

-Your on and Don't think of holding back

-I don't Intend to.

The Fight Began.

* * *

I Know it's short but i thought it would be a great start for my chapter story XD I will try and have the next one put up soon i promise :) Hope you liked it 3


	2. Chapter 2

1Only For You

**Chapter 2**

The Fight began, both of us were like a blur. Every time I saw an opening and swung for it, she'd beat me before I landed a hit. We both found a opening on each other we both took it. I caught her fist and she caught mine.

-Give up yet Pinky?

-Never to you. She replied with anger playing on her face.

The Battle went on. I began to feel tired and I let my guard down a little for to long. She hit me. I staggered back and when I regained my footing she was already in front of me fists behind her ready to spring forward. When it did, I caught her fist and again, I lost my footing and fell pinning her down underneath me.

She gasped as we hit the ground, when she opened her eyes to see me on her. Her cheeks blushed lightly. I hate to admit it but I liked this.

-Um.. Are you just gonna stay like this or are you going to get off... She said shyly

-He probably will, he most likely wishes it was me underneath him. A female voice came from behind on the edge of the woods.

I jumped to my feet and turned to find Karin. When I was away I formed a new team to help achieve my goal of revenge.. Karin was one of them as well as another one of my fan girls..

-Karin.. What are you doing here. I said with anger.

-Well honey I thought you and me could go out for lunch or something like th-

I cut her off

-Karin! Don't call me Honey, there's nothing going on between us!

-But Sasuke-

-No Karin, there's nothing between us! Get it in your mind already!

Karin ran off. I turned to see Sakura with a face of confusing and a little sadness, I didn't know what to say.

-You could have went a little softer on her... She whispered..

-I know but I don't like her, she... She is annoying

-Like I was when we were younger...

I seen a tear welding up in her eyes. She always thought I've hated her. I'm always trying t hide my feelings from her, from everyone. She started to sob.

-Sakura...Stop crying.. Please..

-Well it's true, you've always hated me... Haven't you Sasuke? Her sobbing slowed a little

-No

-No?

-Sakura I...

-What?

-I Love you.

Her eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3**

I didn't know what caused it, but she turned and ran with tears pouring down her face.

It almost felt like instinct as I chased after her, I didn't understand why she was running..

-Sakura! Wait!

She didn't slow down. She kept running when all of a sudden she trips and falls down into a ditch. In a flash, I grabbed her arm not allowing her to fall to the sharp rocks below. I pulled her into my arms tightly, she pressed her head down to my shoulder sobbing hard.

-Sakura.. Why did you run..

-B...Because... I never thought you had feelings for me... I.. I was always told by Ino and the others to move on 'cause you hated me... I was told by some of the guys that you left 'cause of me..

-No! It was never like that, you know why I left.. Three years ago my mind was only focused on revenge... Back then, I loved you but I felt like it was better to hide it so Itachi wouldn't Target you..He was always searching for my weaknesses..

-Oh...

-I'm so sorry Sakura..

She hugged into me harder, I hugged her back. Nothing else besides her came across my mind until I looked up to find Kakashi staring down at us. And over to my left Naruto gawking with his mouth wide open, literally.

-Hmm... I don't think hugging is a part if sparring..

I glared at him and let go of Sakura. It hurt to let go but I had to. I turned to Naruto.

-Naruto close you mouth, I still see some of last week's ramen in your teeth.

-Mmm, It was good too.

I chuckled through my teeth. I sighed and realized it was starting to get dark. I turned over to Sakura again.

-Want me to take you Home?

- U...Um Sure...

As we walked to her house, I noticed two things. One, She was unusually quiet and Two, There were no lights on in her house.

-Where are your parents?

-You don't know? Sasuke they died a year after you left... Well they were murdered..

-What?

We were in front of her door. I was facing her, practically pinning her to it. I cupped her face in both hands.

-Why didn't you tell me before when I got back?

-'Cause I didn't think you would care...

-Sakura...I don't want you to be alone..

I guess she could see my pain for her, cause her hand rose to my face. I stared into her soft green eyes for a moment, It almost felt as if we were magnets 'cause our faces were drawing closer every second. Our lips met. It sent a shock of warmth through me, What was this? I didn't know but I loved it. I pulled her tighter against me. Her hands were on my face, fingers playing with my hair a little. When she pulled away, I pressed my lips against her forehead.

-Um..

-What Now?

She laughed, her cheeks were lightly blushed. I drew closer for another round of kissing. I was only hoped she wasn't going to pull away this time. Best thing is, She never. She pulled me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up, Sun in my eyes. It took me a while to recall where I was. I blinked a little more and felt some movement on my chest. I Looked down to find Sakura cuddled into me, she was still asleep. Other things I noticed were that my arms were around her and that same feeling of warmth ran through me every second. What was it?

-Mmm.. Sasuke?..

-Hm?

-Oh! You are here!

-Of course, why wouldn't I be?

-Well.. I thought it was all a dream, guess not?

I realized I was laughing, and so was she. It made me feel happy to know she was too.

Nothing came through my mind until I heard a low rumble coming from her stomach.

-Haha, Hungry?

-Hmm, I guess so...

We were laughing again, I stopped when I heard my stomach growling with hunger also.

I looked up to see the lovable smiling face. I couldn't stop myself from moving in to kiss her. This went on for awhile but she pulled away.

-We should... Go get something to eat.

-Might be the best thing right now, eh?

She was already gone down to the Kitchen while I was getting dressed. I looked out the window to find a kunai with a note attached. I jumped out to the branch and retrieved it, I opened the note. Only to read;

_Sasuke,_

_I suggest you lose the girl or suffer the consequences_. _You don't want to lose someone else you love... Do you? Your losing your anger, You're becoming weak_.. _Again. Foolish brother.._

_Sincerely,_

_Itachi_

My mind went blank, I couldn't bear to lose Sakura... How was I going to get myself out of this one with hurting her... If I hurt her. I'm hurting myself..

-Sasuke! Food is ready.

-Yeah, I'm coming...

_Lose the girl or suffer the consequences.._

-*Damn!*


End file.
